


Recalling to Memory

by starrynightwrt



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Amnesia AU, M/M, its angst hour, leopold fitz inspired this, or shall i say hypoxia au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightwrt/pseuds/starrynightwrt
Summary: Symptoms of mild cerebral hypoxia include inattentiveness, poor judgment, memory loss, and a decrease in motor coordination.
Relationships: Ghani Zulham (Ghazul)/Ganda Hamdan, Ghazul/Ganda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Recalling to Memory

**_Cerebral Hypoxia_ **

**_a condition in which there is a decrease of oxygen supply to the brain even though there is adequate blood flow. Drowning, strangling, choking, suffocation, cardiac arrest, head trauma, carbon monoxide poisoning, and complications of general anesthesia can create conditions that can lead to cerebral hypoxia. Symptoms of mild cerebral hypoxia include inattentiveness, poor judgment, memory loss, and a decrease in motor coordination._ **

* * *

  
  


“Maafkan saya.”

Ghani membuka matanya; beberapa inci dari wajahnya ada paras Ganda yang menatap lekat. Kedua matanya lebar, terang, penuh harap. Kedua mata yang sepertinya pernah ia kenal, tetapi, kini, tak lebih dari sebuah enigma yang belum ia temukan jawabannya.

Ganda menghela napas, menjatuhkan punggung pada sandaran dibalik tubuhnya. Tampak bibirnya memaksakan sebuah senyum, bak ingin mengatakan pada Ghani, bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. 

“Tidak apa-apa,” ujar Ganda, tangannya mendarat pada lutut Ghani, mengusapnya pelan, “besok kita coba lagi.”

Ganda pun hendak beranjak pergi, meregangkan kaki yang semenjak pagi tadi terlipat dalam duduk. Namun tangan Ghani menghentikannya, jarinya bergetar, meraih lengan Ganda dalam sentuhan dingin.

"T-tunggu," Ghani terbata, lalu diam, ia berpikir, tak tahu bagaimana melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ganda.

"Tunggu."

Ganda pun kembali terduduk, menatap iba Ghani yang masih mencoba merangkai bahasanya. Sudah biasa. Ganda sudah belajar menunggu dalam sabar. Menunggu Ghani yang kini tertatih dalam berkata. Ghani memejamkan matanya, alisnya terpaut dalam tanya. Ada di sana, kata-kata yang akan ia katakan, ada di sana; mengambang beberapa inci dari pandangannya, di luar jangkauan. 

"Cerita," setelah beberapa saat, satu kata itu keluar dari bibirnya. "Cerita lagi."

"Kamu mau saya bercerita lagi?"

Ghani mengangguk, Ganda menerjemahkan pikirnya yang tak beraturan. 

"Besok lagi, ya," suara Ganda lembut, "besok saya cerita lagi."

" _Nggak,_ " Ghani menolak begitu saja. "Cerita. Lagi."

"Ghani, sudah lima jam kita di sini, kamu perlu istirahat."

Ghani kembali menolak. Kali ini dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Ganda, mengunci mata Ganda dalam tatapannya, tak ingin Ganda pergi. 

_"Ghani."_

Sekali lagi ia menggelengkan kepala, tak mau menuruti perkataan Ganda. Ganda pun menyerah, tangannya menggenggam jemari Ghani, menghentikan tremornya.

_"Kita bertemu di sebuah acara makan malam parlemen, malam itu kamu datang dengan rekan mu, mengikuti langkahnya kemanapun ia pergi. Di penghujung malam kamu mendatangi saya yang duduk sendiri, menawarkan segelas anggur dan memperkenalkan diri. 'Ghani', begitu ucap mu._

_Sejak malam itu, kita sering bertemu, biasanya kamu mengundang saya untuk makan siang di kantor mu, kadang saya mengajakmu bertemu untuk minum kopi dan sekedar mengobrol._

_Kencan pertama kita adalah makan malam di sebuah restoran kecil di pusat kota, sepulang makan kita pergi ke sebuah bukit di tepi kota. Kita berdansa dengan musik dari stereo mobil, hingga larut malam._

_Kau tidak suka dingin._

_Makanan favoritmu adalah nasi goreng buatan saya._

_Kamu tidur di sisi kanan tempat tidur, menghadap jendela, dalam dekapan saya._

_Saya meminangmu setahun yang lalu._

_Kamu menjawab pinangan saya sehari setelahnya._

_Pernikahan kita seharusnya terjadi dua hari yang lalu."_

Mata Ghani terpejam. Deru pikirnya menggema dalam kepala, gaduh luar biasa. Kata-kata Ganda baginya seperti ratusan fragmen memori orang lain, tak sedikit pun ia kenali; asing. Ia tak bisa membohongi dirinya, tak sedikit pun dari kisah itu terdengar familiar bagi Ghani. Bahkan, kini dengan mata terpejam, Ghani tak bisa mengingat paras Ganda. 

Rasa bersalah merasuk dalam rongga dada Ghani, memenuhi celah-celah rusuknya, mencekik napasnya. Ghani mengutuk keadaan, bagaimana bisa ia dan Ganda berakhir di sini? Tidak adil untuk Ganda. Ganda yang mencintainya dan bersedia melakukan apapun untuknya. Ganda yang telah sabar menunggu selama dua bulan terakhir. Ganda yang selalu ada untuknya. Ganda. Sosok yang masih berupa tanda tanya dalam benak Ghani.

_Bagaimana mungkin tak sedikit pun dari dirinya ingat akan Ganda?_

"Maafkan saya."

Ghani merintih dalam tangis, berat tubuhnya jatuh dalam dekapan Ganda.

"Maafkan saya, Ganda."

  
  



End file.
